An image reject mixer can be useful in RF upconversion/downconversion, as when mixing a local oscillator (LO) frequency with an intermediate frequency (IF) signal to generate an RF signal. The image reject mixer (IRM) can be useful for eliminating or reducing image noise from an unwanted sideband. Unfortunately, common image reject mixers tend to cause the bandwidth of the system they are in to be restrictively limited. For example, conventional image reject mixers can comprise RF switches and/or RF baluns located (electronically) between the RF port of the mixers and a RF common port. Such devices can limit the bandwidth of the IRM.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop new IRM technology that is less bandwidth limited.